


The Storm

by Persiflage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Bernie arrives home and wakes Serena up.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/gifts), [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/gifts), [Kayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/gifts), [Beezarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezarre/gifts), [spilled_notes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/gifts), [sevtacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/gifts), [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts), [fortytworedvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/gifts), [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/gifts), [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/gifts).



> Ambiguous timeline fluff. A bagatelle of a flash fic that came to me while doing something else. (Because that's how my freaking Muse works, the asshole!)
> 
> First fanfic in this fandom. Yikes!
> 
> Dedicated to some of my fave authors in the Berena fandom whose fics I've enjoyed and who've made me feel very welcome even at this late date. *salutes you*

Serena's more asleep than awake when cold feet brush against hers, and she can't help the yelp of shock that escapes, before a somewhat warmer hand curls around her and a voice says, "Sorry, Fraulein." The voice is low and husky, but familiar enough.

"Bernie?"

"Not expecting anyone else to be climbing into your bed at this hour of the morning, are you?" teases her partner.

"I wasn't exactly expecting anyone at all," Serena answers sleepily, "given the weather." There's a powerful winter storm wracking the country tonight, and the driving conditions had been severe enough when Serena finished her shift and left Holby several hours earlier.

"Glad you're here now, though," she adds, then shivers when Bernie's cold nose nudges against her collarbone. "Though I might change my mind if you keep putting your cold extremities against my warm body."

As if to belie her own words, she wraps an arm around Bernie's pyjama clad torso and tugs her in closer, relishing the feeling of Bernie's strong body against her own.

"I can think of a way of warming up my extremities," Bernie murmurs against the shell of Serena's ear.

She snorts. "Of course you can, you insatiable woman."

"Mmm. Pot, kettle," Bernie responds, sounding as if she's more asleep than awake already.

"Later," Serena tells her. "Get some sleep first, soldier. You're going to need all your stamina before I'm done with you."

They both have the next couple of days off, and Serena is planning to make the most of the fact.

Bernie chuckles filthily. "Aye, aye, Fraulein," she murmurs.

Moments later her breathing has evened out, indicating that she's fallen asleep. Serena presses a kiss to the top of her head, then allows herself to slide back into sleep too, a soft smile on her face.


End file.
